fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Kto tutaj wpuścił harcerzy?!
Przed domkiem Chrisa Jest poranek. Chris: Ziew.. ale dobrze mi się spało ... a Tobie Che.. Co jest?! Przed domkiem stało obozowisko harcerzy. Chris: Co wy tu robicie?! Tu się kręci show dzieciaki! Harcerz: My nic nie wiemy. Proszę się spytać opiekuna. Chris: Grr! Gdzie on jest?! Hacerz nr. 2: Zbiera drewno. Chris wyciąga megafon i krzyczy. Chris: Wstawać dzieciaki! Trzeba stąd wykurzyć jakichś harcerzy! Harold wyciąga głowę z namiotu. Harold: Harcerzy? Harcerz nr. 2: Harold? Harold: Jimmy? Harcerz nr. 2: Siemanko stary kumplu! Chris: Wzruszające, ale teraz ich wywal! Harold: To moja była drużyna harcerska. Chris: Co mnie to obchodzi. Owen: Kiedy śniadanie? Chris: Dobrze, że jesteś Owen! Jeśli ich stąd wykurzysz, dam ci górę naleśników! Harcerz nr. 3: Nie radzę. Chris: Nie ma innych lasów w okolicy?! Owen: Właśnie? Opiekun: To teraz nasze obozowisko i macie je opuścić! Chris: Tak? To jest wojna! W Domku na drzewie Wokół Chrisa siedzą uczestnicy. Chris: Od teraz jest to nasze centrum dowodzenia! Cody: Ale ekstra! Jak we filmach wojennych! Tyler: No! Poćwiartujemy tych harcerzy i zjemy na surowo! Bridgette: Blee. Harold: Oni są spoko. Nie wiem w czym jest problem. Chris: Bo albo my, albo oni! Kumasz ziom?! Owen: Aż mi ciarki przeszły po plecach. Beth: Oni się lepiej orientują w lesie niż my. Przegramy. Justin: Oni nie mają Chefa. Chef ostrzy piłę łańcuchową. Beth: No tak. Chris: Potraktujmy to jako zadanie! Osoba która nie pomoże w wywaleniu ich, sama wyleci! Justin: Słyszysz Harold? Harold: Słyszę.. Chris: No to do roboty! Na Stołówce Obiad je kilku harcerzy wraz z opiekunem. Opiekun: A teraz opowiem wam historię jak bla, bla, bla.... Z tyłu siedzą Cody i Tyler. Cody: Jest szansa by zaatakować. Tyler: Noo. Opiekun się odwraca. Opiekun: Wydawało mi się jakby ktoś tu był. A nic dobra.. Bla, bla, bla.... Cody: Rzucamy sieć na 3-4! Tyler: Trzy... Cody: Czte... Harcerz: Mam was! Złapał w sieć Codyego i Tylera. Opiekun: Niezła próba. A teraz spływajcie! Koło jeziora Dwóch harcerzy łowi ryby. Obserwują ich Bridgette i Beth. Harcerz: Patrz jaką rybę złapałem! Harcerz nr.2: Noo. Niezła. Beth: Bierzemy ich od tyłu? Bridgette: Czekaj chwilę. Beth: A co? Bridgette: Dobra już! Harcerze się odsunęli, a dziewczyna wpadły do jeziora. Harcerz: Hehe. Przy namiocie Opiekuna Wyskakują Chris, Owen i Beth. Chris: Atak! Owen: Aaa! Wbiegają w namiot. Opiekun: Aaa! Co jest! Chris: Strzelać! Owen i Beth wyciągają proce i strzelają z poziomek. Opiekun: Co to za cyrk?! Chris: Wyjąć śledzie! Wyjmują i namiot się zapada. Chris: Uciekać! Owen: Jeszcze jedno! Podwija harcerzom jedzenie. W Domku Na Drzewie Chris: Po raz pierwszy żałuję, że nie ma z nami Duncana. Justin: Noo. Chris: Jako że opiekun jest obezwładniony, możemy zniszczyć resztę namiotów! Cody: Dobry pomysł! Bridgette: Gdzie jest Harold? Tyler: Nieważne. Do walki! Koło Obozu Wszyscy biegną z procami. Harcerz: To znowu oni? Harcerz nr.2: Przygotować się do odparcie ataku! Zgniłe jabłka, pal! Salwa pogniłych owoców leci w stronę uczestników. Chris: Na ziemię! Chronić głowy! Cody: Ojojoj! Rzucają się na ziemię a po chwili biegną dalej. Harcerz: Ciężko z nimi będzie. Harcerze wypuszczają kolejną serię pocisków. Beth: Chyba nie mamy szans. Jabłka rozpryskują się na napastnikach. Justin: Uh! Moja twarz! Ratunku! Justin upada jak trafiony żołnierz na filmie wojennym w ckliwą muzyką w tle. Beth: Niee! Biegnie w spowolnionym tempie do Justina, a na jej ciele rozbijają się owoce. Cody: Łał. Jakiś czas później. Na ziemi leżą otryskani jabłkowym sokiem uczestnicy zwijając się ze smrodu. Harcerz: Zadanie wykonane. Opiekun: Niezupełnie. Chris: Czego tu jeszcze chcesz?! Ociera miąsz jabłkowy z twarzy. Opiekun: Porozmawiałem z Haroldem. Za jego namową opuszczę ten las! Chris: O tak! Harold: O tak! Dzięki mnie! Chris: Ale.. załatwiłeś to jak baba! Nawet obyło się bez rozlewu krwi! Justin: Z rozlewem soku na pewno. Pluje pestką. Bridgette: Taa.. Khy, khy! Harold: Chociaż las jest nasz! Chris: Ale nie robiłeś tego co ci każę! A więc opuszczasz Las Totalnej Porażki! Harold: Że co?! Cody: Że jak?! Harold? Chris: O tak! Pożegnaj się! Na Ścieżce Wstydu Beth: Głupio, że Chris jest taki niesprawiedliwy! Żegnaj! Cody: Narka! Harold: Eh, pa! Justin: O jednego frajera mniej! Bridgette: Jesteś okropny! Justin: Lepiej trzymaj język za zębami! Chris: To na tyle, w Lesie Totalnej.. Tyler go wali patelnią. Cody: Rany stary, a już się cieszyłem, że się z tego wyleczyłeś Chris. Kategoria:Odcinki Lasu Totalnej Porażki